Manual loading and unloading of cartridges in ammunition magazines in general, and in rifle magazines in particular, is time consuming and painful for the fingers. In addition, over time, the conventional loading method causes deformation of the lips of the magazine which, in turn, can cause problems feeding cartridges from the magazine into the chamber of the firearm.
There are known magazines with pull cords attached to the follower, which are used to help load the magazine. When these magazines are loaded with one or more cartridges, the user pulls the follower towards the base of the magazine by pulling the pull cord. The result is that the cord hangs beyond the base of the magazine or becomes tangled inside the magazine spring.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a simple device for pulling the follower to aid in loading and unloading an ammunition magazine, and it would be very desirable if the device did not leave a pull cord dangling from the magazine when the magazine was full or partially full.